


Five Firsts

by Lady_Katana4544



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, Femslash, Gen, Implied Het, Intimacy, Mild Language, implied other relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-17
Updated: 2011-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 04:18:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2136738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Title: Five Firsts<br/>Rated: Tish<br/>Characters/Pairing: Arcee, Elita One, ensemble; Elita One/Arcee, Elita One/Optimus/Ultra Magnus, implied Hot Rod/Springer/Arcee, implied Sunstreaker/Elita One/Sideswipe<br/>Continuity: IDW AU<br/>Disclaimer: Recognizable characters and obvious canon ideas are not mine.<br/>Warnings: au, multiple relationships, femslash, het, possible mild language, intimacy, slight implied slash<br/>Notes: Borrows from some themes slightly in the IDW continuity.</p>
<p>0000</p>
    </blockquote>





	Five Firsts

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Five Firsts  
> Rated: Tish  
> Characters/Pairing: Arcee, Elita One, ensemble; Elita One/Arcee, Elita One/Optimus/Ultra Magnus, implied Hot Rod/Springer/Arcee, implied Sunstreaker/Elita One/Sideswipe  
> Continuity: IDW AU  
> Disclaimer: Recognizable characters and obvious canon ideas are not mine.  
> Warnings: au, multiple relationships, femslash, het, possible mild language, intimacy, slight implied slash  
> Notes: Borrows from some themes slightly in the IDW continuity.
> 
> 0000

First Meeting

The paint scratched femme muttered silently to herself as she slipped deeper into Autobot territory. She wouldn't have come here had there not been rumors that this particular base had the largest collection of energon which was second to what Megatron's foremost base had in Kaon. And there were consequences for attempting to steal from right under Megatron's pedes, which meant either swift deactivation or become a Decepticon.

As much as she knew the Warlord wanted someone like her in his forces, the femme wasn't quite ready to join the mech yet. The femmes that were already there didn't quite excite her or make her want to join. The Autobot femmes however were much more interesting and appealing to look at. 

So stealing energon from him would have to wait for a few orns.

Which brought her back to the Autobots, she doubted that they and their Prime Lord would even notice a few energon cubes missing. She was quite sure that she could get away with enough to keep her functioning for a few more cycles at least.

The sound of pedes coming and going was enough to make her slow her pace down and wait in the darkness until they seemed to fade away completely. It was when the femme started to move forward that she discovered her armor had caught on something. Due to the darkness of the shadow that she was in, she found it hard to see what she had gotten on, before she snarled in frustration and pulled herself free.

Once she had gotten inside the base itself, it didn't take her long to find the energon storage room. There was a distinct smell that it had, that made it almost to easy to find. As she picked up a cube, placed it into her subspace pocket and reached to get another one, she was surprised when a door opened and momentarily blinded her optics.

"What did you find?"

"Red Alert was right. We do have an intruder on base."

When the femme managed to get her sight back and looked over to snarl at the speaker, but stopped short and stared in surprise. The speaker was a pinkish Autobot femme, not quite the same color type as her and she was much more pleasing to look at than Decepticon femmes. She shifted slightly, drawing the femmes attention to her and their optics met.

Then it seemed like all Pit had broken loose around them.

\--------------------

First Jealously

"Commander!"

"Hot Rod. Springer. Please leave."

"So you are allowed to be jealous of me? But I can't be jealous of you?"

Elita One growled in annoyance at the question asked of by her lover, pushing her into the wall of their shared quarters and claiming her before the two mechs that were her occasional lovers. Mentally she grinned as she heard them leave the two of them alone and knew that she had won this round with them both, then pressed onward with Arcee. 

Testing the other femmes limits with what tricks of interfacing that she knew and had learned from the twins. Using her interface cords to keep her partner from slipping away. She was rather pleased that Arcee was responding giving back as much as she was giving. Together they crested the precipice and fell into the gentle grasp of overload.

It was passed three breems before Arcee finally came out of stasis to discover that Elita was still holding her place with her interface cords and watching her quietly. Noticing that she was finally awake, the Femme Commander, gently rested her helm against hers for a kilk before pulling away.

"I might be Prime-Consort to the current Prime Lord, but you are also my partner, my lover. You were who decided to pursue me as I am. Am I not allowed to be jealous when you start flaunting new partners in the quarters that we share?"

"You jealous of me? I'm the one who was jealous from beginning when I saw you with those warrior Twins and the Prime Lord as well. How can you say you are jealous of me when you have all of them?"

"I am bonded to the Prime Lord as one of his Prime-Consorts, my responsibilities and spark go to him alone. I do not share myself with the Twins, we have a unique relationship that the Prime Lord approves of and they are the ones that I know I can go to and expect what I share with them does not leave their quarters. Merely confidants is what they are for me."

A scoff in the brief silence as they shot each other angry looks.

"Right. I've seen how both of them look at you, Elita."

"I can assure you that the feeling is not mutual."

"Right. And I'm the spawn of Unicron."

Elita gave her an incredulous look that made her mentally snerk at the femme expression.

"I would hope not, Arcee. I would hate to find out that you have been trying to eat my spark during the time we sometimes interface together."

".. No more jealousy?"

"No more jealousy."

\-----------------

First Dance

Official dances.

If there was one thing about the official parties that she that hated, it was convincing her chosen partner to join her. Even if it was for one slagging dance.

"No. I will not do this."

"Arcee.."

It was either with the one of the Emirates by way of an invitation or two. Or she went with her bondmates and stayed close to them for the entire thing.

She knew that as much as Arcee claimed that she hated them, that she did rather enjoy them too. After all it allowed her to watch Elita One from a distance as she danced in the traditional dances of Cybertron's people with the Prime Lord.

So there were times that she knew that Arcee did enjoy them, if only for that reason. To be able watch from a distance without catching the femme's optic, if she didn't want to.

The first dance between her and Arcee however, was one of the ones that she found she greatly enjoyed immensely both official and not official.

\---------------

First Combat

She grinned shrewdly.

While she had come here, to this place with Elita One and the rest of their battle group, she had taken off from the group and moved to scout the base on her own. Knowing that she would meet up with them sooner or later. Knowing that Elita One was close to becoming hers.

Probably sooner if the way the base rumbling around her was anything to by. Her spark raced in its protective chamber as she felt giddy. It would be her first battle since her forced reformatting into the femme frame.

She wondered vaguely, if she would still be able to use the skills that she had trained with and honed to near mastery before Jhiaxus had touched her. Eventually he would pay for what he had done.

But for now the Decepticons would have to do as she lunged forward with a battle cry, surprising both Autobot and Decepticon. The cries of the Decepticons excited her processor into overdrive and made her circuits sing pleasantly.

Soon dear creator. Your time will come.

\-----------------------------

First New Apartment

"Alright. You can online your optics now."

Elita One online her optics to see the surprise that her lover and now new bondmate wanted her to see. Her optics brightened minutely in surprise at the building in front of them.

It closely resembled the apartments that she had moved into with Optimus Prime and Ultra Magnus, when Orion had been made the new Prime Lord of Cybertron. She looked to the femme standing beside her in surprise.

"How did you manage to get us something like this?"

The all quick shrug was enough to put her on edge and Arcee did her best to calm the rising temper of her partner.

"Wasn't easy.. but I managed to get some strings pulled and then it was ours."

"You bribed someone."

"There was a Neutral, who owns this building that I rescued during the war. Suffice to say that he agreed to give us one after discovering who I was. No bribery."

"Arcee..."

A slight grin from the femme as they examined the apartment door together.

"Well not much anyways."

Elita One grinned slightly at her mate's discomfort as the other pink colored femme keyed open the door of their quarters and she led Arcee to the berth, to show her just how much she loved what the other femme had done for them.


End file.
